ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Opo-opo and I
Category:QuestsCategory:Outlands Questsde:Die Opo-Opo und ich Walkthrough Once you have received the scent from Even More Gullible's Travels, speak with Lulupp the Opo-opo on the airship dock (G-7), where you will be introduced to Vuih Stecoppah in the cutscene. You must trade the following items to the corresponding Opo-opos in the correct order: Serious Note: Failure to trade in correct order will result in the loss of all previously traded items, and you must start from the beginning. 1. Lulupp (G-7) on lower dock, near Dheo Nbolo. :*Broken Mithran Rod - Can be obtained by breaking a Mithran Fishing Rod through fishing, or purchased from the Auction House. ::*See Breaking the Rod for tips & tricks. :*Says "Opopopopo! Opo-opo! Oppo! Oppo-opo!" 2. Kukupp (I-11) in-between Migho's & Pakhroib's Residences. :*Workbench - Can be crafted using Woodworking (7), or bought from the Auction House. :*Says "Opoh opo!" 3. Mumupp (J-9) inside Wahcondalo's Residence. :*Ten of Coins (Card) - Obtained from Ten of Coins in the Outer Horutoto Ruins, or bought from the Auction House. :*Says "Opopoppo!" 4. Roropp (H-9) in-between Poshei's Combat Gear and Ryuhkow’a Mercenary Merchandise. :*Sands of Silence - Obtained from Demon Magistrates and Demon Chancellors in Castle Zvahl Baileys, or bought from the Auction House. :*Says "Oh! Ohpo!" 5. Popopp (H-9) with Nomad Moogle. :*Wandering Bulb - Obtained from Utukkus in Fei'Yin, or bought from the Auction House. :*Says "Opopoh-o..." 6. Bubupp (I-8) behind M&P's Market. :*Giant Fish Bones - Obtained from Tonberry Stalkers in the Temple of Uggalepih. :*Says "Popo-o Popo-o!" 7. Tatapp (G/H/I7-10) wandering around. :*Blackened Toad - Obtained from Brook Sahagins in the Sea Serpent Grotto, or bought from the Auction House. :*Says "Poppo-opo!" 8. Kakapp (J-9) inside Wahcondalo’s Residence. :*Wyvern Skull - Obtained from Hurricane Wyverns in Ifrit's Cauldron. :*Says "Po-oppo Opo-opo!" 9. Lalapp (F-9) Chocobo NPC, behind the hut. :*Ancient Salt - Obtained from Sand Diggers in the Quicksand Caves. :*Says "Opo-opo-po-opo-o! Popopo-opopo!" 10. Nenepp (H-11) behind Mihgo’s Residence; can be out of reach; wait for it to walk closer. :*Lucky Egg - Obtained from Knight Crawlers in The Boyahda Tree. :*Says "Ohpo-opo! Poh-opo-o!" Notes *The order they are listed in Widescan is the same as the correct order to trade them items. This can be a good way to go through the list if one has multiple consecutive items, as a level 80 beastmaster or level 60 ranger can scan the whole town. *For a complete walkthrough on this quest, see Guide To Getting Your Opo-opo Crown. *4 free inventory slots will be needed for the rewards (Opo-opo Crown and 3 Pamamas). *Four of the last five items on this list are Rare/Ex, so you can not purchase them from Auction House/Bazaar. *If you forget where you left off and come back and don't remember which one you traded to last, no worries. Just talk to them and they will say "Opopopopo! Opop-opo! Opo-opo!" and do a /bow motion to let you know you've done that part of the quest. Just move on to the next one until you get one that says "Opo-opo?" and you will know you have not traded an item to that Opo-opo. *It's very easy to fix whatever you have messed up when trading the items. All you need to do is get all the previous items you have traded to the Opo-opos and start from the beginning. For example: Say you have traded items to Lulupp, Kukupp, Mumupp, and Roropp. All you need to do is gather those items again and trade them to the appropriate Opo-opos. They WILL NOT take the new items but it does still count. Once you've traded them just continue as usual and you will receive your Opo-opo Crown.